


Sherlock X Reader

by Marvelhead17



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Romance, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great Sherlock William Scott Holmes faces his greatest challenge yet, a loved one is pregnant with his baby. Who knows what kind of fate the two lovers will have now that this little surprise has been introduced into their lives. Let’s start from the beginning shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cute_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/gifts).



_You’ve been living with the famous Sherlock Holmes for about 5 months now, ever since the little party that you got together at.  He actually let you share his room, as John was still s_ _t_ _aying in the other one. He always smiled at you even when he was at his angriest and_ _gave you_ _a kiss every morning and when he came home from a case. Even though you both decided you would abstain until marriage, neither of you could seem to control yourself when sleeping next to each other. Why mention this? It’s simple; you have just found out that you are pregnant, with Sherlock Holmes the consulting detective._

_You were sure he didn’t know yet, it was too early to tell and if he did know he would have brought it up immediately. It was unlike him to not tell someone something that he had just figured out, it was in his nature to just do it. You were beginning to have the symptoms of pregnancy now and slowly but surely you could see a small and perfectly round bump showing on your lower stomach, the baby was growing. Obviously you were really happy to find this out when you took the pregnancy test alone, but would Sherlock be? The only way you could know was if you told him… or if he found out._

_There were so many questions that came into mind when you thought about the baby. It was so silly how scared you were of something so small, but you weren’t scared of the baby, you were scared of what Sherlock would do; he could be excited or just not want you around at all._

_You smiled at the thought of Sherlock trying to teach a little toddler how to talk, it would have the same curly hair and dimples like dad. When is Sherlock coming back? **BEEP.** You checked your phone to find a new text message from Sherlock. _‘Be home soon love. P.S do not worry about any blood on my clothing, I got caught up in a fight during my case –SH’ _He was on his way home soon, should you tell him now? The thoughts of it all were all coming back into your mind and it made you extremely nervous, to the point of making your stomach twist inside. You heard the front door open downstairs, John and Sherlock are back._

_Nerves got the best of you when you saw Sherlock opening the apartment door, you bolted to the bathroom and kneeled over the toilet. You threw up and footsteps came from behind you, the figure crouched next to you and a pair of beautiful crystal eyes were looking concerned at you.  
“Are you alright?” you nodded. “You know_ _,_ _I can tell you are lying. So don’t try this with me. John?” He called._  
“Yes Sherlock?”  
“Can you make sure Y/N is alright? She doesn’t look too well at the moment and I’m worried about her.”  
“Yeah sure of course. Come Y/N,” he walked over to you and helped you up, you felt a bit weak but you managed to walk into Sherlock’s room and sit on the bed.

_John checked your pulse, eyes, the usual thing_ _s_ _a doctor would do. “Well I don’t see anything wrong. Did you perhaps eat something that could have made you sick?”_  
“No I’m sure it wasn’t anything I ate. Listen I need to tell Sherlock something, something big… and I don’t know if I can do it.”  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine with it, nothing can put Sherlock off.”  
“How is he with children?”  
“Why? Oh- Oh you’re?” He was shocked when you nodded, “Congratulations,” he smiled and gave you a hug.  
“Thank you John. Do you think he might be upset about this?”  
“I have no idea. He might be, but then again he’d teach the child deduction and everything else so it could be like him. There could be either possibility, the only choice you could have is to tell him and see what happens.” He suggested.  
“No need to tell me.” Sherlock said standing at the open door, you realised he did indeed have blood on his clothing, “Y/N may I have a word with you please, in private,” he looked at John with a face that was very clear. You walked over to Sherlock, who led you to the bathroom and shut the door.


	2. A Miracle Can Be So Small

_“When did you plan on telling me?” he said blankly, looking at you with no sign o_ _f_ _emotion. You gulped nervously.  
“Um well I wasn’t sure and…”  
“You were scared of my reaction if you told me, I heard everything between you and John.”  
“So you are upset.”  
“Only because you did not think to tell me when you found out. Did you expect me to be upset with you?”  
“Well to be honest, I did. Anything is possible with you Sherlock.” You managed to tell him, he smiled at the last part.  
“Well I can tell you that although I am not the greatest of men, when I care for someone, it’s real. And it’s been hard for me to even_ _show you such acts of kindness. I must tell you this: I love you, you’re smart and I don’t say that about many people, you know that,” his eyes looked glossy and he had stood a bit further from you._

 _“I’m sorry Sherlock. I love you too,” you hugged him tightly, he wrapped his arms around you and put his lips on your head. “I should have told you sooner,” you mumbled into his chest, “So what does this mean?” You asked glancing up at him._  
“It means my dear, that we’re having a baby. Unless you’re having second thoughts-?”  
“Of course not.” You smiled and gently touched Sherlock’s face which made him smile brightly at you.  
“Let’s not keep John waiting shall we?” He kissed you softly but firmly and then took your hand and led you out of the bathroom. The two of you found John sitting in the living room, as if he was awaiting news of something terrible.

 _“Hello John,” greete_ _d_ _Sherlock calmly.  
“Everything alright?” he asked getting up and looking at the two of you.  
“Of course why would you think otherwise?” Sherlock replied in his usual tone, he smiled down at you which made you smile as well, you felt him squeeze your hand gently. Suddenly you felt a warm breath by your ear and he spoke in a soft whisper, “How about we go to the hospital and look at the little one inside you?” he asked.  
“Sounds great to me,” you said.  
“Well come on then, what are you waiting for?” He smirked.  
“You mean now? What about John?”  
“Well I’m glad everything’s alright then. How about we all go for lunch then? Unless you two have other plans, which I can understand,” __John_ _said, interrupting your private conversation._  
“Oh well… Sherlock wants to go out and…”  
“See what our baby looks like and see if it’s healthy. Was it that difficult to say love?” He teased you slightly, “John if you don’t mind I think Y/N and I would like to go now.” He added.

_“Oh yes, then I’ll just take Mary out then. You two have fun now and I think_ _a_ _congratulation is in order for you Sherlock.”_ _John_ _smiled and it looked like he had tears forming in his eyes, he then hugged Sherlock and gave him a big pat on the back as if he did a good job. “See you later.” He grabbed his jacket and took out his phone as he walked out of the apartment, you heard the downstairs door close and he was gone._

_“Are you sure you actually want to do this?” You asked him a little nervously._  
“You’re not the only one who’s nervous you know. And we don’t need you nervous again, we know what happened last time,” he brushed your hair back and kissed you softly on the lips, “Do you feel comfortable now?”  
“Only because you sweet talked me into it Holmes. Shall we get going then?” you smiled at him and he took your hand, leading you out the apartment and onto the busy sidewalk of Baker Street. He hailed a taxi cab and soon you were on your way to St. Bartholomew’s Hospital, you rested your head on Sherlock’s shoulder while he twirled your hair playfully in his fingers.

 _The cab stopped just outside the main entrance and you climbed out as Sherlock paid the cabby, he immediately hurried out and stood next to you once again. You both walked inside and then asked at the front desk to have an appointment for an ultrasound._  
“I can book you in for Dr Brown, he should be ready for you in about-”  
“Ah hello Beatrice dear,” said a doctor who was dressed in the standard hospital uniform.  
“Why hello Dr Brown, can you see to this young couple? I was just about to tell them you’d be here in 15 minutes.”  
“Of course I can! Come this way, come this way.” He began walking down the passage, you had to walk fast to keep up with him.

 _Eventually after a few twists and turns you made it to the examination room and Dr Brown asked you to lie down on the bed. You did and he began to switch on all kinds of weird equipment that was around you and the lights went off._  
“Is this your first time?” asked Dr Brown.  
“Yes.”  
“It’s always nice to have a first timer around here. Would you like to see on the big screen?”  
“Yes, that would be great, please,” you were eager to see the little baby developing inside of you and curious about how old it already was. The doctor moved a big screen in front of you and Sherlock, who sat closer to you and held your hand in his, you could tell he was nervous because occasionally he would wipe his hand on his coat.

_There was an alien-like shape on the screen, it moved slightly and you could just make out the baby’s features. Dr Brown pointed to the round part of the figure, “This is the head over here,” he then pointed to the longer parts, “ the legs_ _and these shorter shapes are the arms, this small tube is the umbilical cord._ _”_

_“_ _Could you tell us how old it is?_ _”_ _Asked Sherlock, he stroked your hand lovingly, giving you a warm feeling inside._

_“_ _Of course, just let me have a few minutes and then I can tell you. Would you like a photograph of your baby? I can send an email to have it sorted right now and we can have it ready by the end of the appointment._ _”_

_“_ _That would be great, thank you,_ _”_ _said Sherlock, you felt surprised at how polite Sherlock was being, but you guessed that he was too happy to be acting or caring about how he sounded._

_“_ _Alright then I'll arrange that for you. Oh your baby is about 9 weeks old, 2 months if you must,_ _”_ _he switched off all the machines and turned the lights on._ _“_ _The nurse should have the photos of the ultrasound ready for you by now, have a lovely evening and keep healthy now._ _”_ _He said as you and Sherlock left the room, his arm was around your waist as you walked across the passage to the nurse's office. Sherlock seemed to already know where to go as he walked to a door, knocked quickly and entered leaving you to stand outside while he collected the pictures. Then he came back and you made your way out of the hospital to the busy streets of London, it was becoming dark and the city lights were shining brightly and lighting up the sidewalks, a cold breeze blew into your face making you shiver._

_“_ _Let's get home then shall we?_ _”_ _Said Sherlock wrapping his arm around your waist, you put yours around his._

_“_ _Please,_ _”_ _you said giving a small smile._


	3. The Days Fly By Like The Wind

_As the baby was growing so did the relationship between you and Sherlock, whenever he was back home from a case it would just be cuddles and plenty of kisses for you and the now large belly of yours, you were now 7 months pregnant. The gender was still unknown of the baby as you two decided to keep it a surprise until the birth._

_Tonight you had just finished making dinner when Sherlock had entered with his faithful companion John Watson, oddly enough Sherlock seemed in a state of nervousness which left you frowning._  
“What's wrong Sherlock?” You asked giving him a tight hug, the baby making it slightly difficult to hug him too hard.  
“Nothing dear, don't worry about it.” He smiled that adorable smile of his and kissed you quickly. “What's for dinner tonight?”  
“Bangers and mash, I didn't know what else to make so I just decided that would be good enough.”  
“Sounds good to me,” said John adding himself to the conversation.  
“I agree with John, let's dig in.” Said Sherlock clapping then rubbing his hands together eagerly. Ever since you had moved in Sherlock would actually eat food, it was like you had changed (but not in a bad way) him.

 _John had finished his dinner and announced that he was going to visit Mary as she had some news to tell him, that she couldn't seem to tell over the phone. Now it was just you and Sherlock finishing up a filling dinner. Once you had finished putting your plates and cutlery away, you and Sherlock sat on his favourite chair you on his lap, your head nestled in the cranny of his neck. “Y/N?” Whispered Sherlock in your ear, a tingly feeling went down your spine._  
“Yes?” You whispered back, trying hard to hide the panic in your voice.  
“Now, now don't sound so scared, I just want to ask you a question dear,”  
“What is it then? You shouldn't keep me waiting, it doesn't help you know,”  
“I wanted to know if, you'd give me the honour of becoming your husband?” He managed through a murmer, you turned to look at him with your mouth hanging open, a small box containing a beautiful diamond ring was inside it.  
“And I thought you were joking,” was all you could say, your eyes were still fixated on the ring, you slowly nodded your head. Sherlock happily slid the ring onto your ring finger, his hands then held your face gently and then he kissed you softly, you ran your fingers through his hair.

_When you pulled apart you felt slightly out of breath, but you smiled and leaned your forehead against Sherlock's, you still ran your fingers through his hair. He kissed you quickly one last time before placing his hand on your large belly, tracing his finger at random which felt oddly relaxing to you, then you felt a slight movement from the inside and you and Sherlock gave a chuckle and smiled at each other._

***8 months pregnant***

_“Sherlock, the baby is coming!” You yelled in panic to Sherlock who was out on a case, for once he kept his phone on him. “Sherlock?”_  
“...” No response, what could he be doing? Couldn't he here you?  
“Sherlock where are you going?” You could here John's out of breath voice, Sherlock was obviously making sure you are alright, he usually wouldn't stay on the phone longer than a minute or two.  
“Y/N, baby's on its way.” Sherlock stated, almost in a trance.  
“I'll come with,” said John. “Y/N keep calm and stay where you are. Where are you again?”  
“At home, I'll try it's not that easy,” you said holding your stomach, taking in a deep breath. “Just come as fast as you can please.” You blinked back the tears that had formed.  
“Hang in there Y/N we're on our way,” said John and then the phone call was disconnected. You sat in silence and tried to remain as calm as possible, you would have called for a cab but it was painful to even move.

_A car stopped outside and two sets of feet came running up the stairs, the door burst open and in the distance the sounds of an ambulance could be heard, Sherlock knelt down next to you._

_“Are you alright?” He asked, you could feel his hand on your lower back trying to massage you, you shook your head.  
“John called an ambulance they'll be here any minute.” He said trying to comfort you still, you nodded your head._

****

**_*Moments later*_ ** _  
The paramedics had gotten you into the back of the ambulance van as carefully as possible, the pains were becoming worse and worse with each minute that passed, Sherlock was attempting with great difficulty to remain calm for you. You winced in pain as another wave of pain moved through you, the ambulance was already driving to the hospital, Sherlock sat next to you and held your hand._

_The ambulance had driven in front of the hospital by the time the baby was ready to come, you were breathing heavily and luckily for you, taken inside the hospital on the gurney to the delivery room._

_About an hour later you were laying your head on Sherlock's chest, he was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling down at you and your newborn, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms._

**_*I'll leave you to decide the rest*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> All characters owned by Sir Author Conan Doyle as remade and recreated by the BBC. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
